Republika Demokratike e Kongos
RD e Kongos ndodhet në pjesën qendrore të Afrikës dhe është një vend kontinental me në dalje të ngushtë në perëndim të vendit në Oqeanin Atlantik. Kufirit i RD e Kongos përshkohet nga kufiri me Republikën Afrika Qendrore e Sudanin në veri, në lindje Ugandën, Burundin e Tanzaninë në jug-lindje me Zambian, në jug-perëndim me Angolën dhe në veri-perëndim me Republikën e Kongos. Historia Historia e Shtetit Politika Politika e Shtetit Shiko edhe: * Mardheniet e jashtme të ... Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e RD Kongo Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Republikës Demokratike të Kongos është 2,345,410 km2 prej së cilës 77,810 km2 janë ujë. Republika Demokratike e Kongos shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 0 00 ‘‘‘V’’’, 25 00 ‘‘‘L’’’. Republika Demokratike e Kongos ka një vijë bregdetare 37 km të gjatë dhe vijë kufitare 10,730 km. Klima në Republikën Demokratike të Kongos është e shumë llojshme. Përgjatë lumenëve afër vijës së ekuatorit është tropikale e nxehtë dhe e butë për nga rreshjet. Në malet jugore mbanë motë i ftohtë dhe në malet lindore i ftohtë dhe i lagështë. Në veri të ekuatorit sezoni i rreshjeve fillon nga maji prill dhe vazhdonë deri në tetor ndërsa sezoni i thatësisë nga dhjetori deri në shkurt. Në pjesën jugore të ekuatorit sezoni i rreshjeve fillon shumë më vonë diku në nëntorë dhe zgjatë deri në shkurt ndërsa ai i thatësisë mbanë nga prilli deri në tetorë. Relievi i Republikës Demokratike të Kongos përbëhet nga një rrafshënaltë e gjërë e hapur dhe tereni malorë në lindje. Pika më e ultë e relievit 0 m është përgjatë bregdetit në oqeanini Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta nëlartësi mbidetare prej 5,110 metrave në vendin e quajtur Pik Margarite në malet Ngaliem (ang.: Pic Marguerite on Mont Ngaliema (Mount Stanley)), në lindje të kryeqytetit, në kufi me Ugandën. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} *[http://dmoz.org/Regional/Africa/Congo,_Democratic_Republic_of_the/ Congo, Democratic Republic of the] regjister *The Democratic Republic of Congo, Globalissues.org Kategoria:Shtete Kategoria:Republika Demokratike e Kongos ace:Republik Demokratik Kongo af:Demokratiese Republiek van die Kongo als:Demokratische Republik Kongo am:ኮንጎ ዲሞክራቲክ ሪፑብሊክ an:Republica Democratica d'o Congo ang:Folcrīcelicu Cyneƿīse Congolisc ar:جمهورية الكونغو الديمقراطية arz:جمهورية الكونجو الديموقراطيه ast:República Democrática del Congo az:Konqo Demokratik Respublikası bat-smg:Kuonga Demuokratėnė Respoblėka bcl:Demokratikong Republika kan Kongo be:Дэмакратычная Рэспубліка Конга be-x-old:Дэмакратычная Рэспубліка Конга bg:Демократична република Конго bm:Kongo ka Bɛjɛfanga Fasojamana bn:গণতান্ত্রিক কঙ্গো প্রজাতন্ত্র bpy:গনতান্ত্রিক কঙ্গো প্রজাতন্ত্র br:Republik Demokratel Kongo bs:Demokratska Republika Kongo ca:República Democràtica del Congo ceb:Republikang Demokratiko sa Congo crh:Kongo (Kinşasa) cs:Demokratická republika Kongo cy:Gweriniaeth Ddemocrataidd Congo da:Demokratiske Republik Congo de:Demokratische Republik Kongo diq:Cumurêtê Kongoê Demokratiki dv:ކޮންގޯ (ދިމިޤްރާޠީ ޖުމްހޫރިއްޔާ) el:Λαϊκή Δημοκρατία του Κονγκό en:Democratic Republic of the Congo eo:Demokratia Respubliko Kongo es:República Democrática del Congo et:Kongo Demokraatlik Vabariik eu:Kongoko Errepublika Demokratikoa fa:جمهوری دموکراتیک کنگو fi:Kongon demokraattinen tasavalta fiu-vro:Kongo Demokraatlik Vabariik fo:Fólkaræðiliga Lýðveldið Kongo fr:République démocratique du Congo frp:Rèpublica dèmocratica du Congô fy:Demokratyske Republyk Kongo ga:Poblacht Dhaonlathach an Chongó gan:剛果民主共和國 gd:Poblachd Dheamocrach na Congo gl:República Democrática do Congo - République Démocratique du Congo gv:Pobblaght Gheynlagh ny Congo ha:Jamhuriyar dimokuradiyya Kwango he:הרפובליקה הדמוקרטית של קונגו hi:कांगो लोकतान्त्रिक गणराज्य hif:Democratic Republic of the Congo hr:Demokratska Republika Kongo ht:Kongo (Kinchasa) hu:Kongói Demokratikus Köztársaság ia:Republica Democratic del Congo id:Republik Demokratik Kongo ie:Democratic Republic de Congo io:Demokratial Republiko Kongo is:Austur-Kongó it:Repubblica Democratica del Congo ja:コンゴ民主共和国 jbo:roltrusi'o zei .kongos jv:Republik Dhémokratis Kongo ka:კონგოს დემოკრატიული რესპუბლიკა kg:Repubilika ya Kongo ya Dimokalasi kk:Конго Демократиялық Республикасы kn:ಕಾಂಗೋ ಪ್ರಜಾಸತ್ತಾತ್ಮಕ ಗಣರಾಜ್ಯ ko:콩고 민주 공화국 ksh:Demokratische Republek Kongo ku:Kongoya Demokratîk kw:Repoblek Werinel Kongo la:Respublica Popularis Congensis lb:Demokratesch Republik Kongo li:Kongo (Kinshasa) lij:Repubbrica Democratica do Congo lmo:Repüblica Demucratica del Congo ln:Kongó-Kinsásá lt:Kongo Demokratinė Respublika lv:Kongo Demokrātiskā Republika mg:Repoblika Demôkratika n'i Kongo mk:Демократска Република Конго ml:ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് റിപബ്ലിക്ക് ഓഫ് കോംഗോ mn:Бүгд Найрамдах Ардчилсан Конго Улс mr:काँगोचे लोकशाही प्रजासत्ताक ms:Republik Demokratik Congo na:Republik Engame Congo nah:Tlācatlahtohcāyōtl Tlācatēpacholiztli in Congo nds:Demokraatsche Republiek Kongo nl:Congo-Kinshasa nn:Kongo no:Den demokratiske republikken Kongo nov:Demokrati Republike de Kongo nv:Kéyah Káango Shádiʼááhjí Siʼánígíí oc:Republica Democratica de Còngo os:Конгойы Демократон Республикæ pam:Democratic Republic of the Congo pl:Demokratyczna Republika Konga pms:Repùblica Democràtica dël Còngo pnb:لوکراج کانگو pt:República Democrática do Congo qu:Kungu Runakamaq Republika ro:Republica Democrată Congo ru:Демократическая Республика Конго sah:Конго Демократ Республиката sc:Repùbrica Democràtiga de su Congo se:Kongo demokráhtalaš dásseváldi sh:Demokratska Republika Kongo simple:Democratic Republic of the Congo sk:Kongo (býv. Zair) sl:Demokratična republika Kongo so:Saa'iir sr:Демократска Република Конго stq:Demokratiske Republik Kongo sv:Kongo-Kinshasa sw:Jamhuri ya Kidemokrasia ya Kongo szl:Dymokratyčno Rypublika Kůnga ta:காங்கோ மக்களாட்சிக் குடியரசு th:สาธารณรัฐประชาธิปไตยคองโก tl:Demokratikong Republika ng Konggo tr:Demokratik Kongo Cumhuriyeti ts:Democratic Republic of the Congo ug:Kon'go Démokratik Jumhuriyiti uk:Демократична Республіка Конго ur:کانگو (زائر) uz:Kongo Demokratik Respublikasi vec:Republica Democratica del Congo vi:Cộng hòa Dân chủ Congo vo:Kongoän (Repüblikän Demokratik) wa:Republike democratike do Congo war:Republika Demokatika han Congo wo:Kongóo-Kinshasa wuu:刚果民主共和国 yo:Orílẹ̀-èdè Olómìnira Olóṣèlú ilẹ̀ Kongo zh:刚果民主共和国 zh-classical:剛果民主共和國 zh-min-nan:Congo Bîn-chú Kiōng-hô-kok